RIA-LUE Non-Aggression Pact
A Non Aggression Pact was signed between the LUEnited Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on January 14, 2007. It became defunct with the LUEnited Nations on April 6,2007 when they disbanded. Prepreface: First, there was GameFAQs. Then, there were Boards 402 and 403: LUE & Random Insanity. A bit later on there were LUElinks and Cybernations. Naturally, then there came the LUEnited Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance. Regardless of our...viciously bloody past on GameFAQs, the LueN and RIA have been on very good terms, and now solidify this bond of peace with a Non-Aggression Pact. Extremely Sexy Summary: We do not want to smash each other to pieces with a rusty golf club. That is all. Read on for specifics. Preamble In a desire to promote security in the lands of their member nations, LUEnited Nations (LUE) and Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) mutually agree to the following terms: Article I It must be understood that both organizations remain sovereign as do each member nations. Article II No Member of either undersigned alliance may declare war against another member nation within the other alliance. Any nation caught violating this rule must immediately declare peace and pay reparations to the attacked nation or face expulsion from their alliance. Reparations will be negotiated between the leaders of the two alliances or their designated representatives. Failure of the alliance to expel a member caught in violation of this rule may be considered grounds for the revocation of this treaty. Article III In the event of a nation from one alliance declaring war on a nation from the other, the victim nation is not to retaliate in any way for a period of 24 hours, to provide time for a diplomatic solution to be reached. No member of either undersigned alliance may provide foreign aid to any nation currently in a state of war with a member of the other alliance. This rule may be waived by the alliance of the victim nation, which can provide both military and financial aid in an effort to prevent further damage caused by the aggressor nation. Article IV No member nation under this agreement will give aid (militarily or economically) to any third party nation or organization at war against LUE or the RIA. Article V This pact is between the LUEnited Nations and Random Insanity Alliance only and does not affect any current or future agreements. Article VI Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication to the other signatory. Article VII Infractions of any of these points by either party may be grounds for Pact termination. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance: - crazyisraelie, Economic Advisor - Delta1212, War Advisor - Moth, Head of Foreign Affairs - Flask, Co-Leader - Azural, Leader Signed for the LUEnited Nations: - His Royal Thickness, LUE Ambassador to RIA - Archon, Minister of Foreign Affairs - Bros, Minister of Defense - SamuelLJackson, Co-Leader - Mq3eleven, Co-Leader Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance